Princess Miyu
Princess Miyu (Aka Miyuki Rowendo) is the heiress of the Republicia throne and a transfer student of the Tristian Academy. Appearance First impression people always get from Miyu is a rather cold and deadly teenager who doesn't get any crap from nobody. She has a glare that can penetrate people and grey hair that freaks people out. She also has hetocromia but hides it by wearing an eye patch to cover her left eye (her golden eye). Personality Miyu is very cold and harsh. Due to her cold and harsh personality, nobody gets close to her and she doesn't have any friends. But inside her, she is very loyal and independent. She is the type to rescue her friends even if it means sacrificing her life. But once people get close to Miyu, she tends to act more girlish and affectionate. She then shows the true side of her. Abilities Mage As a small girl, she was taught how to be the best of the best water mage. She was trained really hard to make the best of her magical abilities so that she can protect her country from evil. See here for a list of her spells. Swordsmanship Not wanting to be weak without her wand, Miyu took an advantage to learn how to use a sword swiftly and accurately by the best sword master in Republicia. She is considered to be one of the best swordsman in her country and can fight well without her wand. She still lacks confidence in her skills however, due to the fact she was beaten by Julio. Relationships Friends Miyu loves all of her friends. Especially Julio Chesaré. *'Louise de La Vallière': Louise and Miyu are very good friends. They always help each other in their relationships and get through the toughest events. *'Saito Hiraga': She is good friends with Saito and helps him with his sword training. Miyu also helps him try to understand the ways of their world and Louise. *'Agnes': Agnes and Miyu are also good friends. She gets extra sword training with her. *'Julio Chesaré': Julio and Miyu got on a rough start. Julio kept flirting with Miyu but Miyu didn't like him back. Miyu and Julio were a bit like Louise and Saito's relationship. However, julio did more flirting and cause more of the trouble than Saito. Miyu slowly started to get feelings for him but, she couldn't due to the fact that she was a spy for the dark rulers of the Republicia country. Eventually, the two become a couple as her secrets get exposed Enemies *'Koli': Koli is the current "King" of the Republicia empire. he uses his way to get his things done by using the true king and queen to do his bidding. he makes Miyu spy on the Tristania royalties by attending the Tristain Academy of Magic. Koli uses Miyu a lot and also punishes her if she doesn't get things right or refueses things. Therefore, she has a lot of scars on her back. *'Yami': Yami is the current "Queen" of the Republicia empire. She uses her to get her things done by using the true kind and queen to do her bidding. She makes Miyu her personal slave and servant. Like Koli, she punishes her if she doesn't get things done on time or refuses her orders. Stories #Princess Miyu of Republicia Trivia #Princess Miyu is portrayed by Laura Bodewig. Category:Characters Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Water Mage